Personal audio-sets, commonly known as headphones, earphones, headsets, and the like, are gaining in popularity. The typical personal audio-set includes a frame containing an earphone that is usually positioned over or in a wearer's ear. In cases where the audio-set is a headset, a microphone is also typically positioned near the wearer's mouth.
One method for detachably securing a personal audio-set to a wearer includes securing the personal audio-set to a headband that encircles the rear portion of the wearer's head. These types of mounting structures are commonly known as “behind-the-head” mounts.
Despite the benefits of behind-the-head mounted headsets, they have several drawbacks. For example, they can be difficult to align correctly when putting them on. In addition, because the drivers in these known mounts tend to hang below the headbands, the size of the drivers that may be used with known behind-the-head mounts is limited. In addition, some known headband designs tend to become loose during use, and they also tend to apply too much pressure to a wearer's ears or head, thereby adversely impacting the wearer's comfort.